


Safe

by Keikosbadboy (Fanhag102)



Series: The Universe is On Our Side [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanhag102/pseuds/Keikosbadboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke wasn't sure when, but at some point all of his walls came crumbling down. </p><p>(Short little dialogue and some cuddling)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

“Tell me something,” Naruto mumbled sleepily.

It was a vague and useless comment to make and had Sasuke not been in a good mood he would have ignored it completely. Instead, he replied,

“Hn. Like what?”

It took Naruto a moment to answer, whether it was because he had to think of a question or gather the courage to ask what he’d wanted to ask out loud Sasuke couldn’t know. His voice held a false lightness that belied his true anxiety upon asking,

“What was your mom like?”

Sasuke hadn’t been expecting a question like that. Naruto had never asked him about his parents before. No one had.

“She was a mom,” he exhaled unemotionally. “What is there to know.”

“Was she—“ Naruto hesitated, biting his tongue. Sasuke’s hands clenched. Now that Naruto started the conversation he couldn’t just end it like that—but it seemed he didn’t intend to. “Was she nice?”

“Yeah,” Sasuke breathed.

“Did she make you food? Lunches and… stuff?”

It occurred to him that maybe Naruto was asking more for himself than for Sasuke. Who else could he ask such a question to and receive an answer that Naruto could relate to. Both of their mother’s were dead, after all.

“Yeah,” he answered. It was the best he could do with the lump in his throat threatening to steal his voice with every nervous question from Naruto’s mouth. And it seemed that once the blond got going he wasn’t inclined to stop.

“Was she a good cook?”

_She made the best tomato soup in the whole world. It was my favorite._

“Yeah,” he answered, eyes shut tight.

“Don’t just say ‘yeah,’ Bastard.”

So Sasuke opened his eyes, face unreadable compared to Naruto’s flushed cheeks and creased eyebrows, and the light of bright curiosity filling his eyes.

It came out before Sasuke could stop it—all truth.

“She would have liked you.”

“Really?” Naruto brightened, a grin half sad and half pleased daring to cross over his cheeks.

“She always thought wild animals were cute,” Sasuke added in an attempt to save himself and Naruto from even the idea of being able to know Sasuke’s mother. It was an idea he didn’t even want to let himself consider.

“Haha. Jerk,” Naruto brushed him off, sticking out his tongue.

It came again, just like before—truths he’d always known but never had cause to voice aloud.

“She was beautiful.”

Naruto’s expression softened and Sasuke had to close his eyes again. He didn’t want to see his hurt reflected in those eyes. Why had Naruto started this when he had to know where it would lead?

“Did she look like you?”

_More like Itachi._

“A little,” he allowed.

“Then she must have been very beautiful,” came Naruto’s frank reply. Sasuke scoffed, heart racing from the honesty in Naruto’s voice. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t let Naruto get to him like this all the time. It was getting too easy to fall for him.

“Idiot!” he pushed against the blond lightly, just enough to get him to smile again, eyes crinkling up the way they always did. Sasuke turned his body away, facing the window this time.

Naruto laughed and curled his body around Sasuke’s. His breath tickled the back of Sasuke’s ear.

“Wish I could have met her,” Naruto sighed, wariness finally tinting the strong timber of his voice.

Sasuke let himself breath. He let himself be held and be warm and content and safe.

He let himself be loved.

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> My [Tumblr ](http://goodboydummy.tumblr.com/) here. 
> 
> My tribute to the Naruto journey [here ](http://goodboydummy.tumblr.com/post/101474362944/a-goodbye).


End file.
